1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle stacking systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle stacking systems are utilized to maximize the use of parking garage space. Typically, vehicle stacking systems will stack two or three automobiles vertically utilizing a lifting apparatus and a plurality of vehicle platforms which are selectively moved upward and downward by the lifting apparatus. A variety of competing design considerations must be balanced in constructing and utilizing vehicle stacking systems. First, the vehicle stacking systems must be economical. If the price of the apparatus is too high, this will make the parking facility less competitive and thus less attractive to its potential and actual customers. Second, the vehicle stacking system should be either aesthetically pleasing or relatively unobtrusive. This is true because many urban areas have fairly restrictive ordinances which requirement concealment of large pieces of equipment, such as vehicle stacking devices. Third, the device must be safe, since there is always a potential for personal injury and the loss of property should the device malfunction. Fourth, the vehicle lifting system should be easy to use. It should be easy to use for the operator of the device and additionally it should be easy to use for the customers that park their vehicles in the system. In prior art devices, the efficient use of ground space was in direct conflict with customer comfort and convenience. The prior art systems typically provide little or no room for ingress and egress to and from the vehicle by the customer after the vehicle is parked on a lift platform. The present invention balances these competing design considerations and provides a novel and economical solution to problems which exist in the current state of the art of vehicle stacking systems.